


Beg Me

by Tomstinkerbell



Category: Loki (Marvel) - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Tom Hiddleston Fandom
Genre: D/s, Dom!Loki, Dominance, F/M, Face Sitting, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex, Submission, Teasing, toe sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:23:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9255029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomstinkerbell/pseuds/Tomstinkerbell
Summary: A/N:This is NSFW.This work contains:Dom!Loki, D/s, Dominance, Submission, Teasing, Orgasm delay/denial, Toe sucking, Oral Sex, Sex, Face Sitting





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:
> 
> This is NSFW.
> 
> This work contains:
> 
> Dom!Loki, D/s, Dominance, Submission, Teasing, Orgasm delay/denial, Toe sucking, Oral Sex, Sex, Face Sitting

“Please, Sir!!! PLEASE!” you plead feverishly. He has been teasing you for what seems like entire lifetimes, casually touching here, suckling hard there, nipping and caressing and smacking and pinching . . . You are a wet, hot mess of unfulfilled desire, leaving a snail trail wherever he positions you, and yet he is doing absolutely nothing about it, the bastard.

[](http://s1008.photobucket.com/user/phillyloo/media/giphy_zpsdrwtq2cf.gif.html)

Instead, he merely stands there before you, wearing only that all too familiar, self-satisfied grin - unselfconsciously, gorgeously naked – every smooth, superbly muscled inch of him on display as you kneel eagerly before him, the distinct taste of his pre-cum still in your mouth, that magnificent cock of his still dripping with more evidence of his own passion as well as your more recent attentions, which have him incredibly close to climax – the very same state he’s keeping you in, too.

“Beg me,” he commands sternly, taking a step closer - knowing how much you adore his height and size - wrapping his hand up in your hair and pulling hard, making you gasp and arch your neck to alleviate the sudden pain. 

You open your mouth to do exactly as he’s ordered, but he then presses his finger over his lips to silence you. 

[](http://s1008.photobucket.com/user/phillyloo/media/tumblr_mq9nzsaSOf1rlb6iho1_500_zpsvot6zs4q.jpg.html)

“Shhh-shh-shh. I don’t want words, woman. I want actions.” He throws out the challenge blithely – daring you – his smile now one of pure mischief. “Convince me, my queen, that you deserve my cock in your greedy cunt – get me to the point that I will go insane if I don’t drive myself into you - and . . . perhaps,” he tilts his head and grins, “. . . you shall be rewarded thusly.” He gestures to himself. “But you must do this all on your own – I will neither help nor hinder you.”

You move, intending on beginning immediately, but he holds up his hand to stop you.

“If, however, you don’t succeed at your assigned task, there should be some kind of punishment involved – as a motivational tool, don’t you think? What could that be, I wonder . . . ?” He pretends to ponder the question while you frown up at him, having a good idea how he’s going to choose to punish you. “I have it – you lose the privilege of cumming for a month – not that I’m not going to try to make you do exactly that, of course. That’s half the fun. But I’ll be sure to stop at just the right point to keep you from finishing, and even if I don’t, you know you’re not allowed to, so, if you should cum anyway, without my permission . . . well . . . ” He licks his lips, still smiling at you evilly, as if anticipating your downfall. “I don’t think that would end well for you at all, so you will probably want to do your very best not to.”

[](http://s1008.photobucket.com/user/phillyloo/media/giphy%201_zpsy0suatni.gif.html)

Damn!

The man is evil incarnate! As you work at home together, he is sometimes at you two or three times a day – and, if you lose, you know he will consider it a personal challenge to torture you with the denial of your own pleasure each and every time he claims you.

Without asking you whether or not you accept his terms, he whispers down at you as he releases his hold on your hair, “Begin!”

You’re not necessarily sure exactly what it is that you’re going to do to him, but you know you’re not going to just give up when the stakes are so high.

So you follow your instincts and rise, not touching him at all for long moments, just drinking in his elegance and stark beauty, basking in what you know is the power of his body. You start at his back, touching lightly here and there, kissing and biting his shoulder blade, his side, and eventually literally sinking your teeth into the firm flesh of one of his buttocks as you squeeze the other as hard as you can, earning the small, telltale reward of his first uncontrollable groan. You’ve actually marked him there, but you know he’ll wear it proudly.

You don’t stop there, touching the entire rest of the back of him, which you don’t always get to pay much attention to, down the backs of those thick thighs, licking and suckling the backs of his knees, then nibbling down his heavily muscled calves to suckle at each Achilles tendon.

When you rise from your knees, you are concentrating so hard on what you’re doing that you say just one word, and rather imperiously. “Bed.”

He just gives you one of those, “Who is it that you think you’re speaking to?” looks with a raised eyebrow that makes you stop and think about what you just said.

“Please, my Prince. Would you lie on the bed, on your back for me?” you ask, much more sweetly.

Only somewhat mollified, you can tell, he nevertheless leans down and kisses you tenderly, murmuring, “Anything for you, my pet,” before assuming the position, with his arms at his sides.

Although you’re trying to avoid it as much as possible as you scramble onto the bed beside him, it’s impossible not to notice just how hard and thick and downright purple his cock is, twitching occasionally as your hair tickles it, or when your hand “accidentally” brushes over it while you’re arranging yourself next to him.

You give the front of him the same thorough attentions, although your touch on his face is much more soothing and careful than other areas, brushing his hair back from his face, massaging his temples with your fingers, and drawing them down over the contours of his face as if you are brailling him, not missing his closed eyelids, those high cheekbones, or the sensitive spot just under his jaw, fingertips feathering over lips that are parted and that he lifts his chin to kiss at, trying to encourage them to linger, but instead his eagerness chases them away.

He’s already panting heavily, which you take as a very good sign.

Every bit of him – minus the most important spots - is explored by your fingers and lips and tongue, often drawing gooseflesh as you kiss the inside of his wrists, massage each of his hands, and avidly lick his Adonis belt, completely ignoring the towering erection that’s right next to your face.

And as you pass by the place he would most like you to explore, you hear him growl low under his breath.

Those well-muscled thighs are next, kneaded thoroughly to relax him, your ministrations causing his cock to bob eagerly, knees rubbed, shins and ankles licked and massaged, along with his enormous feet. Suckling his big toe slowly into your mouth makes his entire body jerk violently, and you treat each little one the same, then nibbling along the outside before licking and tickling the soles.

When you climb back up him, you can see that his fists are clenched in the bed sheets as if for dear life – you wouldn’t be at all surprised to see that he has ripped holes in them - and that his breath is literally bellowing out of him, his eyes catching yours and promising all sorts of wicked retribution.

But he has brought this on himself, and you have little sympathy for him – just as, if you lose, he will show you absolutely no mercy, either.

You lay yourself fully atop him – making certain that his pulsating self is completely hugged by your slick, hot groove, and kiss him, slow and long and deep, leaving off just when you know he would have held you there, when his big hand would have come up to hold you in place while he fucked your mouth with his tongue. 

He follows you up a little ways, biting at you and growling as you move away while his hips rise and fall against you, avidly seeking the warmth that you always manage to make sure he doesn’t quite find as you make another tour down his body, but this time concentrating on all the areas you avoided originally, tweaking his little nipples, suckling at them the best you can, razing them with the edges of your teeth, pinching and twisting them hard.

Loki is moaning nearly constantly now, hips arching restlessly beneath you, his face damp with sweat, those wild eyes never leaving you, his teeth clenched with the effort of resisting you.

Your mouth leads you southward, but again, you avoid his most prominent asset in favor of going lower, to literally wash his balls eagerly with the flat of your tongue, then suckling each of them into your mouth for even closer attention, rolling them against your tongue. His entire body spasms, and you wonder if he might have lost control completely, but he didn’t.

Although you don’t think he’s very far from it at all.

And when you move up just a bit, just enough to lock eyes with him and open your mouth to lean down and fit it over him, it only takes one full, slow, tight stroke downward before you hear an utterly enraged cry.

Suddenly he’s not the one on the bottom, you are. Loki rears up with an unintelligible howl of pure frustration and you find yourself on your back and full to the brim with him in a matter of a few seconds.

He’s bigger than usual, giving you no choice but to find a way to accommodate him as he fucks you mindlessly, growling and hissing the entire time, lunging into you as if he can’t possible get far enough into you to satisfy his need for you, but not forgetting you, either, as he can’t help but hit that spot within you that has you arching up to meet his forceful thrusts. He’s as attuned to your responses as you are to his, and a demanding fingertip – slickened by your own juices – flicks and taps and rubs your clit until you’re nearly as wild as he is.

“Cum, wife. Your husband wills it,” he demands huskily from behind bared teeth, and, as if you have been trained to do so at his command, your body obeys him, grabbing a hold of him as the only steady thing in your world as he sends you into a hard won, blissful oblivion, the undeniable pleasure of spasming and clenching around his presence within you sending you to incredible heights that he does not allow you to descend from, keeping you stimulated and sensitive and riding that edge purely for his own pleasure, wringing peak after peak from your obedient body as he finally loses the battle with himself and screams your name fit to deafen you, jerking violently against and within you as he empties himself completely into you in hard, forceful jabs.

After a long while of simply lying there panting and sweating on each other, he rolls the two of you over, cradling you tenderly to his side.

“Okay?” he asks gruffly, although his tone always betrays his concern.

“No. Definitely not.”

He sits up and immediately begins to look and feel you over, obviously alarmed at what you’ve said. “What’s wrong? Where are you hurt?”

“Lie back down. I was kidding.”

His look lets you know that he is not happy that you’ve worried him for no reason, but he does lie back down, finally, after you’ve convinced him that you’re okay. His hand cups your bottom, using his hold to pull you more tightly against him. “Do not do that again, pet, I warn you. You know that I am always concerned about not wanting to do you any harm, considering my strength and your fragility.”

You shrug, wrapping your arms around him and tucking your cheek onto his shoulder, where it belongs at times like this. “I just meant that you damned near killed me – as usual. Sex with you is definitely hazardous to my health.”

He kisses the top of your head. “Well, then, we should definitely stop doing it, yes? For your own good – oof!”

You punch his arm, and he reacts as if he’s received a blow from Mjolnir – then you climb on top of him again and glaring down at him, trying to be your most intimidating self. “Don’t you even think about it, Laufeyson!” you threaten as fiercely as you can.

But he just grins up at you, saying, as he reaches down to grasp your bottom at the same time as he scoots down the bed a bit, lifting you up just enough to fit you right back down again with your lady bits – which are nowhere near recovered – over his open mouth, “I do not believe that that is anything you need worry yourself over, my queen, as I am as insatiable for you as you are for me.”

Seconds later, he proves himself right, and it’s his name – screamed at the top of your lungs – that echoes against the walls of your bedroom – and beyond.


End file.
